1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable orientation apparatus, and methods of constructing and utilizing same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna mounting apparatus for use in receiving signals from or transmitting signals to geosynchronous satellites, and methods of constructing and utilizing such apparatus.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The availability of systems for the reception of television microwave signals transmitted by communication satellites has created a demand for antennas and related hardware with which to receive such satellite transmissions. Such satellites are normally in a geosynchronous orbit. In such an orbit the satellite rotates about the Earth's axis at the same rotational rate as the Earth, thus allowing the satellite to maintain a fixed position with respect to the Earth's surface. The orbit of the majority of communication satellites is approximately 22,300 miles above the Earth's surface in the Earth's equatorial plane, concentric with the true axis of the Earth's rotation. This orbital location is also known as the Clarke Belt.
In order to properly aim an antenna at a satellite in a geosynchronous orbit the antenna should ideally rotate about the Earth's polar axis. The tracking error introduced by having the polar axis of the Earth and the rotational axis of the antenna parallel, but not coinciding, is negligible for certain wavelengths. Thus, an antenna may be placed at any location and still track the satellite orbital ring.
Aiming consists of two adjustments. The first adjustment orients the antenna's polar axis at an angle equal to the latitude of the antenna mount. The second adjustment, called the declination, focuses the antenna upon the satellite ring. Such declination is a function of both the antenna's latitude and the radius of the satellite orbit.
Conventional antenna technology requires the two angular adjustments to be made independently. This is inconvenient, time consuming, and a source of human error.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide an antenna mount whereby automatic simultaneous declination compensation is a function of proper latitude angle.
The relevant art is exemplified by: Balton U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,430; Scrafford et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,660; Wild U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,771; Hubbard U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,773; VanderLinden, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,599; Gaechter et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,021; Savalle, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,320; Gurney et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,565; and Major et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,515.
There were and are a plethora of problems attendant the structures prior to the advent of the present invention. Notably, the prior structures require multiple and independent adjustments in order to achieve the desired orientation of the structure. In contrast, the present invention requires only a single adjustment in order to achieve the desired simultaneous and automatic orientation with respect to two predetermined angles.